Aeternitate bellum
by Han Donpen
Summary: The Lord of the Decepticons has been floating through space. What has he learned? What does he know? What has he seen... TAG S : AU
1. The Exile

**The****Exile**

Space is a terrifyingly calm silence. With hundreds of thousands of years between planets, and even further in some galaxies, we have to wonder -are we really alone.-

A tiny speck of dust could hurdle at the speed of light, gathering debris from smaller specks of dust, and eventually becoming a larger unfathomable mass. A mass so large it is now a meteor. As it speeds it may crash into yet another meteor creating a massive eruption of insatiable darkness. -It's very likeness impossible to imagine.-

And with this crash, this explosion could develop into something much larger, much more inconceivable, a black-hole, a galaxy, perhaps a universe. And all from a tiny insignificant speck of dust.

Surely a thought such as this could explain many a things, however, for its purposes, it may very well hold the genetic key to a new race. A new civilization, a new hope for the eternity of man, or the stars. -we may never know-

Yet, as our speck of dust collides with another, something almost radical happens. Not erupting, it instead becomes one with an asteroid of a metallic state. -An asteroid, named Primus-

Many a millennia had passed, and as Primus had crafted itself into Cybertron, this speck of dust become the very foreign life which would someday become a physical manifestation of energon.

And while this energon was the very life/blood of Cybertron, another deeper, darker version existed beyond the cosmos...

This pure essence of evil was to be known only through legend as Dark Energon.

The very blood which had flowed through Unicron seethed in rumor and prophecy alone. This was until its discovery.

We are in the present now... A war has come and gone... A planet has been left in constant chaos and turmoil... And since the day of its discovery, Dark Energon has been sought out by those which seek to harvest its impossible powers.

Its powers of symbiosis, necromancy, and revival...

To an eternal being these are tools for which only those strong enough may seek.

And, to a being of a lesser power, this eternal energy could mean the very rule of a universe...

A floating conduit drifted eternally through space... Its presence known only as Megatron.

His body seethed anger; he would have his revenge. Not now, but soon, he would be ready. He would destroy all that had opposed him. His slender metallic grip would cradle the molten body of his nemesis, Optimus Prime.

Unbeknownst to Megatron were the sacrifices that were made to ensure his singularity. And yet as unforgiving as he was, he still required closure. His pride would disallow him any further thought than the ultimate annihilation. Even if it meant his own self-destruction it was merely a sacrifice to end all that had become him.

His focus set for Cybertron, he appeared to be light-years away. "My fight is there." Out-spoke Megatron; his voice would travel aeons before reaching anything other than stars. And yet Megatron began his journey to Cybertron.

The approach seemed endless, Megatrons thirst for vengeance began to irk him deeply. He -needed- the death of Optimus Prime. An Autobot with whom once he stood side-by-side. An Autobot with whom he'd betrayed for his own gain. This gain was worth turning against another, this gain was the complete control of the universe.

Power-hungry Megatron ventured onward to Cybertron to defeat Optimus Prime. Yet once he'd arrived, he found his chaotic planet in complete and utter disembowelment. This was his doing, he'd gained control. Yet this wasn't enough; Optimus Prime had left the fight. Optimus would pay for such insolence. Chaos would rule supreme, chaos -Must- prevail and destroy all order.

A writhing insanity erupted from Megatron. His goal was not met...

On earth, a bellowing howl of rage sent a shiver down the hull of Starscream. His master was very-much alive, and while he reassured himself this was impossible, his eye twitched ever, so, slightly...


	2. The Awakening

**The Awakening**

Starscream huffed slightly. He was terrified of the horror that Lord Megatron may be alive. Last he'd recalled he'd been locked into stasis and fired into space. He was certain of it, he'd checked nearly all the connections himself...

He could recall every final detail. Cybertron lay in chaos, and the Autobots were escaping, the Decepticons had won, and still he was second to Megatron. Aggravated, he continued to follow orders like a dog waiting to bite its master.

They'd had gathered into the Arc and chased after the Autobots, Megatron had a blood-lust to destroy Optimus Prime that wouldn't've subsided until it was succeeded. They irked through space tirelessly, their very figures stressed beyond recognition, and still Megatron pressed them further. This was, until the plan...

It wasn't simple, but Starscream still recalled it as being his best laid plans. He walked to the bridge and peered through the glass to the Earth below. His mind began to wander again. "The plans" he thought; Megatron was preparing to enter stasis to conserve strength. Where the Autobots had back-up life support, the Decepticons did not. They'd had left in a fleeted hurry after Optimus, and in doing so left behind crucial elements of support.

Starscream recalled the events of Megatrons supposed demise when Soundwave entered.

The room fell silent and Soundwave began, he replayed the following:

"Thirty-five, point, sixty-seven. thirty-three, sixty-one. Negative one-sixteen, point, twenty-nine, ninety-three, five."

The room was hushed, and Starscream stared blankly. "A rendezvous point. At the outskirts of Jasper Nevada?"

Soundwave nodded.

Starscream soured his face slightly. "This could be a trap. To be that exact, and that clear, it must be. Still, send a few drones to watch from afar. The Autobots are up-to-something, and I want to find out."

Soundwave nodded again and left.

Starscream cross his arms behind himself and watched intently out the window again, lost in thought once-more. "Where Megatron had failed, I will succeed, and be the supreme ruler of Cybertron." he bit his lower lip reminiscing once more. "Megatron would have killed us all with a blaze of glory for himself... I did the right thing... And yet, these drones would still follow him to the ashes..."

Starscream puffed out his chest narrowing his eyes.


	3. The Traitors

Out of the five drones Starscream had sent, only 2 had returned, barely scathed.

Starscream looked them over quickly.

"Intel?" He questioned to the drones.

Neither answered.

Eyes tightly focused on them he shook in anger "What? You went to the coordinates, and found nothing?" he mused "A trap. I was right, they're running out of ploys... Neither of you came into contact with Autobots at all?" they both shook their heads. Starscream narrowed his optics at them "Then what happened to the rest of you?"

The drones turned behind them to see. Indeed the other drones were missing, turning back they were met with a forward stretched Starscream. His focus definite and spiteful. "Read their positions to me." Their blips seemed to be inactive.

Starscream paced for a moment. Suddenly without second consideration he drew his arm missile and pointed it at the drones "Speak!" he shouted.

Neither answered.

The room grew tense suddenly; Everything laid silent save the terminals.

The drones did not change position.

"With whom is your allegiance?" Starscream commanded.

Neither answered.

"Speak!" His missile laid strong, pointed at the drones.

"Megatron." They answered.

Starscream's optics widened deeply, face growing weary he flew into a panic. "Leave!" He ordered.

Both drones took their leave and exited to their quarters.

"Soundwave!" He screamed.

Soundwave approached directly.

"Our Lord Megatron must still be alive! He must exist here! On Earth! But... But how?"

Soundwave recalled from archive: "Hurry! Get to the chamber! He must remain in Stasis!"

Starscream stared at Soundwave silently for a moment. "Only a few 'cons on this ship know of this. I will remove your voice module if I must!"

Soundwave played the file again, louder.

"Why are you continuing?"

Suddenly it became clear to Starscream.

Ever-so-faintly there was a noise that could be heard.

Gulping hard Starscream clutched Soundwave tightening his grip. "That sound! That sound! That's the sound of the air-lock. Nothing else; That is the Air-lock!"

A wave of fear rolled over Starscream, Soundwaves hands came to Starscream's lowering them slowly. And again Soundwave played the file, louder, and longer.

"It's decompressing him... I don't understand."

Soundwave repeated again; louder, slower still.

"No... He's... But..." Soundwave nodded. "Coming out of stasis so quickly would cause his neural receptors to disassociate..."

Soundwave stared blankly at Starscream.

"Megatron couldn't have returned so quickly. He's years away by now; At least he should be. I want to be sure that ~this is Megatron. Have the coordinates rechecked."

Soundwave again; nodded and made his leave.

Starscream returned to the window to gaze out. "This is a traitor aboard this deck. Someone who was there to launch Megatron into space. A trustee of mine. Who?" Starscream fluxed illogically. Someone aboard must be a co-conspirator to Megatron... Someone twisted enough to devise that Megatron in all his malice were a better leader.

Soundwave returned, his surveyor in chest. No signal was to be located. The only thing at the location were the Autobots rolling along side the lost drones.

"Traitors. Our own soldiers are joining the enemy... Soundwave, it would appear that we have much bigger problems at hand."


End file.
